Losing Grip
by UnchartedHeart
Summary: After being freed from the Organization XIII, nightmares of what she went through haunted Namine. Now, 18 years old and a Freshman in college, she tries to forget it all and live, only to find out that they're back...and they need her, again. Axel/Namine
1. Chapter 1

AA/n: Okay so this one takes place years after Kh2 and is more of a casual theme. The Organization is back and they need Namine again. Namine is forced from her college apartment to help them again. It'll be an Axel/Namine of course. ( who else? LOL) but hopefully you'll enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH2

**Chapter 1: Moving on.**

"_You worthless brat!" a slap burned her right cheek, the force throwing her to the floor. Her baby blue eyes drifted up to his. _

"_I'm sorry!" Namine cried. She had messed up a drawing. He always found ways to torture her for no reason during his shift. Each day had grown worse and worse. _

"_Sorry? You're Sorry! This could ruin everything, you know." He growled at her, dragging her by her hair to her feet. She could feel a bruise forming on her cheek. _

"_I'll try harder." Was all she could muster as he lifted her off the ground by her dress to look into her eyes._

"_I know you will; especially after I get done with you." the figure replied. She was placed on her feet, only for a second as she felt herself being thrown against a wall. She tried screaming, but they were muffled by his lips seizing hers. His hands roamed all over the little blonde's body as her dress was being roughly pulled over her hand. She continued screaming….louder and louder...and no one could hear._

* * *

"AHHHH!" a scream pierced through Namine's apartment as she sat up in her bed, sweat beading around her forehead. Her breath went from a rapid pace to a slow calm as she reminded herself that it was only a dream.

It had been 4 years since her imprisonment at the dreadful Castle Oblivion, and she wanted nothing more than to forget it. She was constantly reminded of horrors she faced through nightmares. Sure, they had calmed down some, but every now and then, one would creep into her brain during the REM cycle.

She turned to look at the alarm clock that read 7:56 am, 4 minutes until her alarm was going to go off. Groaning at her punctuality, Namine switched the alarm off and dragged her feet out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on to her desired temperature, discarding her pajamas and hopping into the pouring water. While lathering herself to wake up, the blonde went through that days events.

It was a Monday, meaning a Creative Writing class at 9:00, and a Biology Lab that night at 6:45. She was a current Freshman at Hallows Bastion College, along with her new found friends Yuffie and Aeris. Leon was a Junior. They were members of the Restoration Committee. All three took her in when she gained her freedom, gratefully. She cherished everyday of her freedom, relishing in her single apartment, adjacent to her friends. Life was much better like this.

Turning the shower off, Namine wrapped her self into a fuzzy white towel and ran a comb through her soft, blonde hair. She walked into the living room, grabbed the remote and flipped the T.V on to the music channel, letting the sounds drown out the remaining remnants of the nightmare she just woke up from.

Waltzing to her closet, she pulled out a jean skirt, two polo's, in yellow and green, and a pair of black ballet flats. She slipped the skirt up over her slender hips and pulled the two shirts over her head, giving a layered look to her outfit, and slipped on her flats.

Namine was just about to brush her teeth when she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Toothbrush in hand she opened it to see a very tired Yuffie glaring at her.

"I was going to sleep in til' 8:30. Guess what woke me up? A crazy girl in the apartment beside me, screaming her head off! You do know that the walls are paper thin, Namine, right?" the short haired girl complained. Namine opened the door wider so her friend could step into the apartment.

"I'm sorry. I had…dreams again. It's not like I did it on purpose, Yuffie!" she apologized.

"Nah, I don't care. I've only got one class today, then I'll take a nap." Yuffie replied.

Namine excused herself to go brush her teeth, while Yuffie flipped through the T.V to the news. Her friend always complained that Namine never watched enough of the news. To be truthful, she found the news so depressing. I mean who wants to hear who got turned into a heartless that day? Just then a story grabbed her attention as she finished and joined the pixie haired ninja on the couch.

"There are reports of mysterious cloaked figures attacking civilians in Hallows Bastion. Law enforcement suggested that people take caution to this. If you happen to see any hooded figure wearing all black and silver ornaments, you are advised to take proper shelter. These people are getting dangerous folks. Not much is known about them-" was all Namine needed to hear from the news reporter as she drowned out the rest.

"Hmm. We've dealt with them before haven't we? That's no good. I'll tell Leon at lunch." Yuffie stated, as she casually flipped the channel. She didn't notice Namine turn a translucent pale.

"They're b-back." Was all the blonde could say as she glared at the T.V screen. Her worst nightmare had come true…again.

By this time, Yuffie was looking at her friend in concern. She waved her hand in front of Namine's blue eyes to get her attention.

"Hey, no worries! They probably don't even remember you. Honestly. Sora should be the one worrying. Leon will have to send word to Destiny Islands." The ninja reassured. Namine nodded slowly, trying to convince herself that what Yuffie claimed was true. But she couldn't shake the nervous feeling.

"Okay, well enough of this. We have class in about 15 minutes. It takes 10 to get there. So let's go!" Yuffie pulled Namine out of her thoughts. Glancing at the clock, Namine rushed up to grab her messenger bag and followed Yuffie out the apartment door, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Walking across campus, the girls shivered in the fall air. Namine inwardly thanked herself for wearing two layers of polo's, as the air nipped at her nose. They arrived to class and joined Aeris in the seats at the front.

"Hey girls! Did you see the news this morning?" Aeris cheerfully asked the girls sitting next to her as she smoothed out her dress. Both nodded as they pulled out they're notebooks for class.

"Yea, crazy huh? I wonder how they were able to come back?" Yuffie wondered out loud.

"Well, I told Leon about it while walking him to Trig, I mean if it is the Organization, something needs to be done." Aeris stated firmly, triggering a shudder from Namine as the name was said aloud, reminding her of her hell.

"Let's just focus on writing okay?" Namine quickly added, wanting the conversation to end. It did as the teacher walked into the room, greeting the class and beginning his lecture. Namine did all she could to pay attention. 'Here I am telling them to focus and I can't even keep my eyes on him!' she thought to herself as she tapped her pencil impatiently on her notepad.

That afternoon, Namine locked herself up in the library to prepare for a lab test that night. Her mind remained clear of all worry as she willed herself not to think the current situation at hand. They probably did forget her. After all, she was just a pawn. Drawing memories wasn't a part of her life anymore. She hadn't even touched a sketchbook since. She made sure of that.

She felt her stomach rumble at about 6:00 and decided to call it a day and grab a bite to eat before her lab. After all, she hadn't eaten all day with her non-stop worrying. She closed her Biology book and skipped down the stairs of the outside quad. Since the days were getting darker and colder, she made sure to walk in the well lit areas, especially after the news report. Although, in her heart she knew that if they wanted to find anyone, all they had to do was use those stupid portals that they always used to sneak around.

She met up with a couple friends from her Bio lab and they walked together to one of the dining halls. Even the smell of food repulsed Namine. She was in no mood to eat, but she forced herself to eat a couple bites of an apple as she tried to lose herself in the random conversation of her class buddies as they consumed they're own meals.

Soon enough, she checked her watch and left the dining hall, promising to see her friends in class that night. She walked out into the crisp fall air as she fiddled with her school bag as she waltzed to the Science building.

* * *

Axel watched from the Hallows Bastion College clock tower as the girl made her way to a building across the lawn. She looked much different than the little innocent blonde he had played a part in torturing years ago. Her body seemed to fill out slightly, still skinny, but not malnourished. Her blonde hair had a darker tint to it, not the white blonde any more. She had really grown into a beautiful woman. He smiled to himself as he reminded himself how easy this task would be. All he had to do was get the girl.

He had been watching her for a few days. Of course she was oblivious to his sneaking, with her running around to class, the Grocery store, or anywhere else she went. Her apartment number memorized into his brain, he made a vow that tonight was the night he'd get her. After all, time was of the essence in the eyes of the Organization XIII. He was lucky enough that they had decided to let him live.

Continuing to watch the blonde push through the autumn wind, the image of a classic 4.0, valedictorian flashed through his head. He remembered his "other" was never a school type. He laughed to himself at her attempt to forget everything, like nothing happened at Castle Oblivion 4 years ago. Little did he know she was haunted every night, by dreams.

* * *

The Lab test was easier than she had expected, although she had studied for a ridiculous amount of hours. She picked up her things, waved good-bye to her professor and made her way back to her apartment. She walked faster than normal coming from night classes. She got to her apartment complex and passed Yuffie and Aeris's doors. Earlier they had invited her out that night, but knowing she would be too tired from class, so she had declined. She passed the doors when her bag dropped to the ground and her eyes widened.

Her door was wide open.

A/n: So I hope I didn't bored you guys to death :) It'll get better in the next chapter. And I'm not telling who the person was in her dream. You'll just have to see! But I'll update soon, r/r please!! I appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Please don't hate me for the lack of update…busy busy busy X like TEN. So here's another chapter...maybe now you'll know who that guy in the beginning was?? HMM?? You'll have to read!

Disclaimer: Blah Blah I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2: Memories that don't heal.

Namine stood, her hand covering her mouth as her eyes shifted from left to right in nervously. She knew she locked her room. She never forgot, especially since the Campus had its handful of thieves running around, you could never be too careful. Not sure whether she should walk in or wait, the blonde slowly walked up to the opened door and peeked in. Everything was in its place and nothing was missing. 'What kind of thief doesn't steal anything?' she thought to herself as she walked farther into the living room.

She flicked the lights, confirming that everything was where it was supposed to be. Namine dropped her bag on the white carpet and made her way around her apartment, checking the odds and ends of the rooms to be positive that everything was still in her possession. It all seemed to be and it didn't make any sense. Unless…the visitor wasn't a thief at all…but an Organization member. After _her. _ "Show your face!" she yelled, her voice echoing against the walls of her apartment.

A reply never came her way as she shrugged and slumped onto her couch. Maybe Yuffie came in an forgot to shut the door back. The ninja was notorious for doing things like that, as nonchalant as she was. That had to be it. Right? 'Yup, that's exactly what happened. The Organization doesn't know where you are. They left you for dead. They don't care about you Namine.' She reminded herself as she made another mental note to yell at Yuffie about her unsafe habits.

Walking up to the door, she closed it, taking one last look into the outside stairwell before locking it tightly. The T.V blared with the basic news of the upcoming restoration project while Namine slipped into a pair of her favorite pink polka dot pajama pants and a white tank, before she sat back down on the couch with her History book weighing down on her lap. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun before beginning her required reading for that day. Personally, she hated history, but she figured if she wanted a job with Leon and the Committee when she was done, she had better learn something about the place she was in. Part of it she didn't mind. Being locked up all those years withheld a sense of knowledge from her and now that she had her freedom, she was ready to take it for all that it was.

Shortly after beginning her reading, she fell asleep with the book resting on her chest when a noise pulled her from her nap. Rubbing her eyes, Namine looked at the T.V power box, which flashed 2:30 AM in bright red letters. "Why do I always wake up in the middle of night? I want one night of sleep, that's all." she complained out loud as she pushed the book off and made her way into the Kitchen area to start a cup of coffee. Now that she was up, she might as well get a caffeine kick and get homework done. In all honesty she was used to it by now. She always woke up in the middle of the evening due to her dreams, but surprisingly she hadn't had a dream that night. Usually she would make a sandwich, but tonight coffee would have to do.

* * *

After waiting impatiently for the Coffee to brew, she poured it in a large mug when the same noise that woke her up was heard again. Looking curiously in the direction the noise had come from, Namine assumed it was probably a Cat outside.

"Is it going to be Turkey tonight, or Grilled Cheese?" a voice called out of the eerie shadows that the floor lamp created. Namine's blue eyes shot up from her coffee cup. She knew that voice all too well. But, how did he know her routine?

"Come into the light." She stated slowly as he eyes watched for the figure to appear. Complying, the familiar Organization coat could be seen, the hood down, preventing her from seeing their face. But she knew who it was, there was no need to ask.

"Long time, no see, Namine." the smooth voice continued. Her eyes remained set on the cloak as she stayed quiet, still shocked at who was standing before her.

"How did you know?" she asked in a low voice as she clutched her cup tighter.

"Know what? Where you were? Damn, Namine, do you really think we're that stupid? That we can't find you? I figured with all the news you've been watching, you would know we were hunting you down. Oh wait, you don't ever watch the news, except for tonight. You should've listened to that ninja friend of yours. News is very informing." He replied. She could almost picture the smirk growing on his lips.

"What do you mean?" she asked as her lip quivered a bit. How did he know Yuffie insisted that the blonde watched the news….was he watching her?

"What I mean is, it confuses me that after all those weeks of watching you to wait on the perfect moment, such as this, that all those times you couldn't get a decent night of sleep? Kind of bad for a College student, am I right?" he mocked, confirming her assumption that he had been watching her…for _weeks. _ That means he knew about the crying, the screaming, waking up at night, even the sandwiches? How? Why?

"What do you want, Axel…"she questioned, her voice rising slightly. She didn't want to deal with this. No, she couldn't deal with this right now. Not with everything getting better.

"Not a matter of what, my dear, but who….got it memorized?" he announced as he dropped the hood, revealing his notorious spiked crimson hair and intense emerald eyes that had triangular tattoos under them.

Namine placed her cup on the counter as she stepped back towards the stove, almost wishing she didn't ask that question. They wanted her, again. But why? It wasn't like she could draw memories anymore; she lost that talent a year ago when she swore never to draw again. So what was it this time?

"No. Not again. Get out!" she screamed as her eyes clenched shut.With closed eyes she could hear the mocking laugh escape his lips as it seemed to come closer. 'This is a dream, he's not here.' She kept telling herself in whispers, not caring if he heard or not. He was there at Castle Oblivion, he should know about the nightmares she was running from, after all, he had caused half of them.

"Now, Namine…that's not a nice way to greet an old friend." Axel's voice drew closer and closer with each word. Opening her eyes she could see him advancing towards her. Taking a chance she raced for the door, only to be caught roughly by her arm and swung around into the wall by the Kitchen.

* * *

"We're not done talking business. So I suggest you stay." He stated as she tried to catch her breath before she felt his gloved hand grasp around her neck. Gasping for air, Namine grabbed his wrists with her hands to try to and evade him, but she was too weak.

"I…can't b-breathe." she gasped as his face drew closer to her. She frantically pushed against his chest as his grip loosened slightly. He sighed as his hand shifted from her throat to the back of her neck as he threw her in a chair and stood in front with his arms crossed, blocking any movement from her.

"Then shut the fuck up, and stop gambling with your own life. You do realize you're in a "do or die" situation right now, Namine, right? That means your fate rests in my hands at the moment. So I suggest you listen and listen good." Axel said as his eyes roamed up the younger blonde's body. He had to admit that she looked even better with her face flushed and her hair all disarrayed. She made lazy College student look really good.

She only replied with a slow and dazed nod as her eyes slowly drifted up to meet his. He smiled as he continued to look down at her. If it weren't for the polka dotted pajamas and the darker skin, this would've looked just like Castle Oblivion to Axel. Such good memories.

"Okay, now that I have your attention, let's get on with this. As you know, we're obviously back. Not only are we back, but we have plenty of plans ahead. They involve Sora, naturally; but they also involve you." He started, only to be interrupted by the blonde outburst as she stood up abruptly.

"I don't draw anymore. I can't do it!" she yelled through gritted teeth clenched her fists. Axel only smirked and pushed her back down in her chair. He didn't have time for this.

"Shut up. I'm the one talking, got it memorized? You listen, I talk. That's how this works from now on. Brings back memories, doesn't it?" he joked as she rolled her eyes and mimicked the man standing in front of her by crossing her own arms.

"Who said anything about you drawing, anyway? Those days are over, my dear. Hate to say it. No, we're thinking, something a little more…persuasive. Your job is easy, however. Get Sora to Castle Oblivion." He continued as he began pacing. There was no need to worry about her running away now anyway. She wouldn't dare try his patience again. She was still rubbing the new bruises on her neck; no way would she attempt it again.

* * *

Namine shook her head slowly as the pyro continued his charade of being a complete asshole, which he was notorious for, she might add. She wasn't going to draw but she had to get Sora back to Castle Oblivion?

"Isn't Castle Oblivion abandoned?" she squeaked, not even wanting to utter the name of such a foul place that held such awful memories for her.

"Yes…well, no living soul lives there anyway. It's swarming with Heartless." He stated, turning to her.

"So…what's the deal? Why send him to a place where he can just kill them anyway? That sounds pretty stupid if you ask Me." She snapped, only to regret her decision to be a smart ass as he grabbed her chin.

"You've gotten more attitude since the last time we spoke, Witch. Don't make me knock you down a level or two." He warned, inches from her face as his hot breath tickled her cheeks. She jerked her head away as her eyes averted to the carpet.

"Don't…call me that." She whispered harshly. She hated that wretched name, and hearing it now made her bare arms shiver.

"I can call you whatever I please. Now can I finish what I was saying without interruptions, or am I going to have to just kill you and find someone else. Because the only way you're getting out of here is either with me, or six feet under. That's the rules. Sorry, can't change em'." he replied as he rolled his eyes.

She shuddered at his words. Would they really kill her? So she didn't have a choice. This _was _do or die. It was so unfair. She woke up with an almost normal life, and now here she was talking to the man that had made her so miserable years ago. She waved her hand quietly, urging the redhead to continue.

"Thanks. Okay, so I'll skip all the gritty details, because he's you're friend and I'm sure you don't want to hear it, but basically, the deals this. We're getting Roxas back." He finished. She could see the hint of excitement in the pyro's voice…after all, Roxas was his best friend.

"Wait…is Sora going there so you guys can…"she began, finishing her own sentence in her head as he nodded slowly. Placing a hand to her mouth, Namine didn't know what to say. She felt her heart twinge at the thought of Roxas, an old friend…but Sora was…the first guy she had ever…loved…well…thought she loved, but still.

"If Xemnas wants XIII members, then it's his decision. So pack a few things, you have 20 minutes. Use it wisely." He answered as he pulled her from her thoughts. She shook herself out of the daze that she was in as she slowly got up and padded across the carpet to her room, pulling out a small weekend bag as she began to toss random clothes into the bag. There had to be a way around this….she just needed the right moment. She would find one, soon. Axel leaned against the door and watched as his green eyes roamed across the room. She grabbed random toiletries that littered her bathroom countertop and tossed them into her bag as well. She glanced at the clock when she saw Axel grab her bag.

"What are you doing? I still have time." She complained as she held her school books, ready to shove them in the bag as well. She might as well find something to do.

"Did I say 20 minutes, oh I lied." He joked as a laughed escaped his lips. He shrugged as he stretched his arm out to create a portal while the other hand grabbed the small blonde as jerked her against his chest. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body. She scowled as his hand held her shoulder steady, preventing her from any last minute running. Namine knew she wasn't that stupid. She'd be dead before she even figured out where they were.

He shoved her through the portal as she landed on her knees in the middle of a large room with huge white chairs lifting at different heights. Each with an Organization member boring down at her from the platform. Suddenly she felt very sheepish in her cotton polka dot pajamas. Axel dropped her bag next to her as he looked up at who she guessed was Xemnas.

"Hey…here's your girl. Now let's have this meeting."

* * *

a/n: so yea this just popped out of my head so hopefully you like this chapter! r/r. More will be revealed later 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Don't kill me, it's been forever since an update on this one!! BUT I assure you this chapter is nice and long to keep you occupied XD. We'll see a little more interaction with Axel and Namine! Nams is a bit OOC in this, but it's funny!

Disclaimer: you know this, so whatever.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Plans and Peppermint**

If looks could kill, Namine was 100% positive that she would have been brutally murdered beyond recognition by the way the Organization members were glaring down at her. She always hated those chairs. They made whoever was at the platform feel like a bug under a magnifying glass. Tugging on her awkward clothing attire, Namine sheepishly waved at the Organization members.

"Hiya guys, long time no see! Marluxia, great hair, and are you wearing make-up Larxene? Because the last time we talked you looked ug-"

"Namine. So glad to have you join us." A deep voice echoed in to the meeting room, cutting her off. Which was probably a smart thing.

"Can you just get to the point here? I think this whole idea is stupid and redundant." Namine replied receiving a back handed slap from Axel. She winced and looked up to see him staring daggers into her.

"Ah, yes, well considering you're a pawn…again…to us, your opinion doesn't matter now does it?" Xemnas quipped as he crossed his arms. Damn, he had a point there. Why, oh why did she get herself stuck in these situations? She should have just run away from her own apartment, but no, she had to walk in and bump into Axel!

She remained silent as Xemnas looked at the other members before continuing. They all nodded then returned their hateful gaze to her. Which, she couldn't blame them. It was her (and Axel's fault in her opinion) fault that they were having to do this a second time.

"Now, since you asked so kindly for me to get to the point, I'll tell you. Axel has already told you the basics, have you not Axel?" the superior asked, receiving a curt nod from the redhead towering behind her.

"Good, now for the details. You are to be used as bait, to lure Sora to Castle Oblivion. There he will be weakened by the Heartless and turned into one and finished off, thus becoming Roxas once more."

"Bait? Are you serious? How is that going to work? I haven't talked to him since the whole ordeal. And even then I tricked him. What makes you think he'd believe me?" she yelled, confused about the whole situation. Why not use Kairi!?

"Well that's why you better figure out how to be a good actress in a few days. Your life depends on it." How utterly unfair! Why did these people find it necessary to gamble with her life, without her own consent? She was completely sick of it. It reminded her of Castle Oblivion. At this point, Namine's jaw was set in anger and she tightly crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"You are all mad! There's no way this will work! And bait? With who? And what!? I will not be held at Castle Oblivion again!" Namine growled through clenched teeth.

"What makes you think you have a choice, witch?" a voice she remembered all too well. Marluxia. Memories of being thrown against a wall while his spidery fingers found themselves in places she never wanted them to, flew through her mind. She tightly shut her eyes as she shook her head roughly, almost as if to throw the memories violently out of her mind. She clenched her still tiny hands into fists and squeezed them tight.

"Don't. Call. Me. That." She spoke in a low voice, emphasizing each word that escaped from her thin pink lips.

"Aside from that, Namine the bait will simply involve you and Axel, since you both seem to well enough together already." Xemnas interrupted, rolling his eyes at a now angry Marluxia. He must've put watching over her again on his new wish list.

"I beg to differ." She mumbled, feeling the hand that was on her bony shoulder tighten painfully.

"What was that, Namine?" Axel asked, knowing she'd get into trouble for her comment.

"Oh nothing, Axel just that…You people are positively crazy. This will not work. I don't care how much you think it will. Sora loves Kairi, not a little old blonde me. Game Over. And personally, I don't appreciate being ripped from my nice and peaceful lifestyle to have to deal with this SHIT! Who said I wanted to lead someone to their death anyway!" She yelled, releasing herself from Axel and barging out of the room and into the hallway, leaving a very confused and shocked Organization.

"Well she took that well." Xigbar replied, laughing at his own joke; however no one else found it funny as they glared at Number II.

"Axel go find and confine her. We start the plan when I say so."

* * *

Namine really wished she could still create portals right then. She slammed her back against the hallway as she slumped to the ground in a heap of tears. She used to pride herself on the ability to not cry at every little problem, but this occasion called for it and frankly, she didn't care.

She was grateful the plan didn't involve Marluxia, but she hated that the plan was even a plan at all. Or that she was involved at all. She just wanted to cuddle up in her warm blankets, drink her coffee and go to bed, waking up in her apartment the next day. But things wouldn't work that way, not this time. And what about Sora? She didn't want to hurt him again. She had to find a way out of this! She just had to.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she saw Axel coming down the hallway with her bag in his hand. She curled up in a ball and buried her face in her knees as he approached her. She didn't want to give him the gratitude of seeing her cry.

"Hey, so I see you've learned a more colorful vocabulary while being away at College. Great use of words, Namine. Too bad it won't help the fact that you're still going to help us." His smooth voice invaded her ears as she could feel him coming closer by his heat.

"Leave me alone."

"No. Get up. You room is down the hall. You can cry there." Namine lifted her head slowly to see a very tall Axel looking down at her with cold emerald eyes. Setting her jaw again she stood up.

Reluctantly, Namine got up and followed the redhead down the hall, taking her bag from his arm. Even after everything she still didn't trust him. No one should, in her opinion. Double agent was that man's middle name…if he were to have one.

Silence fell upon the pair when Namine heard a yawn coming from the other. He looked tired, and oblivious. She smiled to herself as an impromptu plan formed into her head. Taking a few more steps, she decided it was time to put her plan into action. Namine took off running down the hall, alerting a very tired and now irritated pyro.

She could hear him cursing behind her as her bare feet smacked against the marble floors of the Castle and she found an open room, praying she was far enough that he wouldn't notice which one she dashed into. She shut the door quietly and locked the door before turning around. That's when she noticed her luck had just gotten worse. Judging by the Chakrams laying on the bed, the red comforter and black curtains…she was in Axel's room. Cursing to herself, Namine place her ear against the door to see if he had passed her yet so she could dart into another room.

"You know, Namine, for some reason, I'm just not in the mood to play games with you right now." A snarky voice echoed into the once empty room as Namine slowly turned, knowing that voice. Dammit, she forgot about portals!

"Um…well…you know, I just figured you needed as training exercise or something…" she stammered as she clutched her bag tighter. Axel advanced on her and blocked her to where each of his hands pressed against the door, with her head between his arms as his face drew inches from hers.

"Well at least you picked the right room…well, almost." He retorted as his green eyes narrowed. She looked at him with confused eyes.

Before she could get a single word in, he grabbed her arm and dragged her through his room and into another room connected to his. Once they stopped, she gripped her now bruised arm and took a look at her surroundings. A satin golden comforter adorned a large bed that Namine guessed she could get lost in if she tried hard enough, a dresser, walk-in closet and bathroom. She half expected to see a sketchpad, but there was none to be found to her relief. However the only door she could see was the one that led to Axel's room.

"Okay, listen. The only way you can leave, is through my room, which means, any escape plan you make, I'm gonna know about it. Got it Memorized? And don't even think about trying the window, because the minute you do, a Dusk will be waiting to catch you. So basically, give up!" Axel stated, pulling the blonde from her thoughts as he spoke. She turned and looked at him with a dreaded look.

"What? I don't make the rules, Darling." He added, seeing the look on her face.

"Whatever, just get out." She replied as she turned and pointed to his room. She just wanted to be alone at this point.

"Excuse me? This is technically my room too. If I want to come in here at 3 AM and play Scrabble, then you'll just have to deal."

Namine didn't even reply as she took her bag over to her bed and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She'd stay in there all night if she had to. She heard Axel mumble something about 'on her period' as he left, shutting the door behind him. She laughed a bit at this, wondering why the hell Axel would know such a thing as she looked at the shower with a sudden urge to use it.

Turning on the water, she locked the bathroom door to make sure her room would be free of unwanted visitors and she stripped off her pajama pants and tank top as she hopped into the steaming water. Namine took deep breaths as the warm water spilled down her body and warmed her skin as she lathered soap that she had found in her hands and scrubbed her body. It smelled of peppermint, her favorite. Okay, so Axel did know more about her than she thought, then again…he had been watching her beforehand in her apartment. What a creepy thought.

Minutes later, Namine finished scrubbing her hair and rinsed it as she turned the shower water off and then reality smack her in the face. She forgot towels. Shit. Scurrying out of the shower, the blonde looked through all the cabinets and found nothing. Empty. 'If this is Axel's idea of a perverted joke, I swear I will kick his ass the minute I get dressed' she reminded herself as she tiptoed over to the door that kept her from Axel's room.

"Axel?" a muffled sound traveled to his door.

"What? Done being bitch now?" She could kill him for that comment, she really could. But she wanted her towels first.

"Umm…could I have two towels? I looked everywhere and couldn't find them." Namine replied as she could just see the smirk forming on Axel's lips at her comment. Oh the thoughts that were probably running through the pyro's head right now. It was enough to redden her cheeks the color of his hair.

"Well…looks like someone is in a predicament….I kept all the towels in my room. I figured you'd ask before taking a shower, but I guess you're not a very good guest, now are you, Namine?" he mused. Great, he was going to make a game out of this too!

"Axel, I'm a prisoner, not a guest. Now, give me a towel!" she complained.

"Why don't you come in here and get it?"

"You sick bastard…I don't have time for this, now please, a towel!"

"Well since you said please…" was all she heard until the door opened suddenly. Namine jumped behind the door to cover herself and held out a wet arm.

"Heard of knocking?" she snapped as she wrapped the large red towel around her body and shook her wet hair.

"Nope, heard of asking before doing?"

"Sorry, it was an impulse decision…now can you um…leave so I can change?" she asked as he rolled his eyes and shut the door. Sighing in relief, Namine returned to the bed and her bag as she pulled out a pair of red and white stripped pajama shorts that stopped mid-thigh and a long red sleeved cotton shirt. She ran a comb through her hair as she threw her bag on the marble floor.

The bed really was comfortable, she couldn't lie. It almost made her want to disappear in its silk blankets and goose feather pillows. For a split second, she wondered if Axel's bed was as soft as her own, but she decided to push that thought far from her mind as worries of Stockholm syndrome lingered on her brain.

* * *

Axel smirked as he walked back into his room from giving the blonde her blessed towels. He couldn't help but laugh at her misfortune. She had always been a little ditzy, even in Castle Oblivion. But that didn't change the fact that she had in fact grown since the whole debacle. For one, looks. He knew she didn't notice, but he had stolen a look at her in her towel before closing the door. She wasn't the little bony thing that she was years ago. Sure she was still thin, but it was more tanned and toned than emaciated. Her hair was longer and seemed to have more life to it, rather than flat on her head.

Axel ran through these thoughts and shook his head roughly as he decided that would be a dumb thing to think about. She was just Namine. The little pest from Castle Oblivion. So what if she gained more wit and attitude? So what if it intrigued him? He still had a job to do, with her involved. The job was number one. He told himself this multiple times while walking to his own closet and pulling off the obnoxious Organization uniform that he wore practically every day, replacing it with just a pair of red pajama pants.

Walking back to his bed, he plopped down on the soft comforter and closed his eyes in relaxation, but he was far from being relaxed. His mind raced with some many things. With Namine, the mission and Roxas. His best friend. With hope, the plan would indeed work and Roxas would be back into the Organization. Axel worried though, would the blonde stay this time? Or betray like last time? He didn't want it all to be for nothing. And he couldn't help but wonder what would come of Namine after everything.

He remembered Roxas fancying the other blonde after Castle Oblivion and if he was correct, in Twilight Town. Would she forget Sora's fate and stay with Roxas? And why was he feeling a twinge of jealousy of Roxas's possible future with Namine? Why did it matter? Why was he getting mad?

Axel shook his head once more and stood up as he walked over to the door that held Namine in her room. Twisting the door knob ever so softly he opened the door to see her standing in front of it and once again, the pyro couldn't help but look at her grown form.

* * *

"Wow, perfect timing, I was about to ask if I could have something to eat? I thought I'de ask this time, since someone got their boxers in a twist last time." Namine quipped as he stood there, blushing slightly from his bare chest and pajama attire. She would be lying if she said he didn't look good without shirt. But again, he didn't need to know that. Yet, there he stood with a weird smile on his face; almost…sincere?

"And just what would _you _know about my boxers?" Nope, and the sincerity went right out the window. He was the same old arrogant Axel.

"Wouldn't you like to know…now can I please have food?" she replied as she pushed her way into his room and towards the door, only to have her wrist grabbed by the other.

"Uh, where do you think you're going?"

"Getting food, because someone is too busy gawking at God knows what."

"With that comment you don't deserve food."

"AXEL! PLEASE. I'M TIRED, I HAVE A HEADACHE AND I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE HERE! Please? Food?" her voice had the talent of getting extremely loud to the same peaceful innocent voice of her past within seconds. Axel stood in silence before growling and walking towards the door to the hallway, slamming it shut behind him. Namine listened for the lock to turn and sadly it did.

Waiting on his return, Namine grew curious of her earlier theory about Axel's bed and she walked over to it and sat down. She bounced on it for a few seconds, deciding it was about the same as she laid back and looked at the ceiling. The lightning outside flashed shadows onto the ceiling as the rain played a peaceful melody for the blonde. Reluctantly, she drifted asleep, curling up into a ball with Axel's scent fresh on her nose. Peppermint.

* * *

a/n: A long awaited update! Thanks for waiting! I really like this story. I know Namine is OOC a bit, but remember she's grown into a stronger woman since the whole Castle Oblivion thing. And we got to see more Axel/Namine interaction, though they still "hate" each other. Too afraid to admit what's going on. Next chapter will be soon XD Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: So, I've decided to update once more. Naminé reaches a breaking point and Axel finds out the truth. You'll just have to see! And Axel gets in a fight with an old woman!

An extra Thank you to Schmelly Inc. for being my awesome beta reader, I gotta tell you guys, she's awesome. I had been looking for a good beta reader for like…FOREVER. And not only is she really good at what she does, she's really sweet too. READ her stories. They're all amazing and they give you the warm and fuzzies! ( Especially "Little Star"). Thanks again!!

Disclaimer: We know this shit, so I won't write it again.

Chapter 4: An Understanding

Axel growled as he rummaged through the fridge in the Castle's kitchen, receiving a few angry looks from the servants who cooked the meals. Apparently, they didn't like his shirtless attire. The redhead just rolled his eyes and replayed the earlier situation over in his head. He should've said no, instead of walking down the stairs like a puppy ordered to by it's master. It was her food, so he still didn't completely understand why he was the one getting it. He blamed it on her little outfit. Yea, that was exactly it. She wore it on purpose. The little sneak.

"Sir? We need access to the food in there and you are in the way…" a high pitched voice rang from behind him, pulling the redhead from his thoughts. He turned to see an older woman, much shorter than he. Looking down, he smirked. He was not in the mood to deal with this.

"Listen, lady, I have to get a captive some food, got it memorized?" He defended, turning his attention back to the contents of the chilly appliance.

"Well I have to feed an entire Castle, if you DON'T mind." She replied, surprisingly pushing him out of the way. For a second, he couldn't figure out what had just happened, but once he did, he clenched his fists, trying really hard not to backhand the old hag, or at least burn her to a solid crisp.

"You little bi..!" He began, only to be cut off once again by the woman.

"Here. Feed this to Naminé. She always liked these at Castle Oblivion… and you watch your language, young man!" the woman broke the silence, tossing a bag of grapes his way, and luckily he caught them. Eyeing them suspiciously, he wondered how he could've missed that detail; considering he fed her all of her meals everyday during the Project. Axel simply scratched his head and left, completely ignoring the woman's comments.

* * *

Upon returning to his room, he unlocked the door and barged in, quickly heading for the room on the other side of his own.

"Hey, Naminé, I have your fo-" he began, only to open the door and find that the young woman was nowhere to be seen. Panicking slightly, Axel walked quickly through the room, throwing open the closets and the bathroom, but there was still no sign of Naminé.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" he yelled as he trudged back to his room, stopping dead in his tracks as he entered. There she was, lying in HIS bed. Sleeping pretty peacefully, from the look of it; an angelic look plastered across her features and her chest slowly heaving up and down. Relief washed over the pyro as he walked up lazily and tossed the bag of grapes on the nightstand.

He took a chance by sitting down, careful not to stir her as his weight pressed into the mattress. Naminé was curled up in a ball, causing her long-sleeved shirt to scrunch up around her waist, revealing a flat stomach and what looked to be a belly ring. Axel raised an eyebrow at the small rhinestone that adorned her navel, surprised that she would ever think of getting such a thing. Not that he minded in the least. It seemed like he was beginning to like this new side of Naminé more and more.

Axel's eyes drifted from her stomach to her face, taking in each feature; the blush of her cheeks, how her eyelashes rested just above her cheekbones and the pout of her lips. He lingered on her lips, thinking for a brief second, what would it be like to kiss her? He was always curious, but never bold enough to try anything. Would it really hurt to try now? He was pretty sure he could counter anything she threw at him if she woke up. Slowly he leaned his head down and brushed his lips against hers.

* * *

_Naminé's ears took in each deafening scratching sound. Pencil against paper. Girl against boy. It was all the same. She hated it either way, but what she hated more… was the fact that __he__ was going to be waltzing into the room within minutes, no seconds. She could just feel it. The cold shivers up her spine, the shaking of her bones. It was all there. _

_A portal is opened and she prays that it's Axel, or even Larxene. Anyone, but Marluxia. Turning her head slowly, she sees the nightmare take shape like it usually does. It's him, and judging by the slow stride he stalks in with, it will end the same as well. _

"_Hello, my little pet. Have something new for me?" he asks, the same drawl in his voice. Like a predator to its prey. She looks down and notices that the picture she was drawing in the beginning wasn't there. It has disappeared, leaving only a blank page. A blank page meant punishment. It was so unfair._

"_N-no." she whispered, accepting her fate as she closed the sketchbook._

"_Naminé… you know the punishment for that. Let me see." His voice was closer and she felt his hands snatch the pad away from her. The sound of flipping could be heard and she heard a faint growl from behind her as tears began to form in her eyes. _

"_I'm… sorry."_

"_Sorry isn't good enough. I'm starting to believe your worth to this mission is fading, Naminé."_

"_B-but, it was there…"_

"_Enough lying!" a gloved hand snatches her wrist and drags her out of the little white chair. She feels him pull her to that same corner and the breath is almost knocked from her tiny lungs as she feels the blow from his shove. _

"_P-please, not again."_

"_Silence! Soon you will learn your place in this project, Naminé." His body presses against hers, her ability to breathe suffering even more. Naminé's teary blue eyes lock with his for one last desperate attempt to get him to stop, but it goes ignored as he lowers his face to hers. Eyes close and lips press against hers._

_But… not like he usually would in her nightmares. It was soft and almost, gentle. It felt so… real. Too real. She was trapped somewhere between nightmare and reality as her mind began to connect with her dream, telling her that she was in the Organization's clutches again. _

_Was Marluxia really doing this to her? He wasn't allowed near her from what it looked like, then who could it be? But she was with... no. It couldn't be…._

"AXEL!" _Smack. _

"Dammit, Naminé, I think you broke my nose!"

Naminé tried her best to scramble off the bed, but got tangled up in the comforter and rolled to the ground, groaning as warm skin clashed with cold marble. She stood up quickly and shot daggers at Axel, who was pinching his nose.

"Well, you deserved it! Why would you do such a thing!?" she yelled, backing away from him. Axel raised his hands in defense.

"I swear I didn't mean any harm, I was just curious and I-"

"Do you have any idea what I've been through?" she interrupted, feeling a lump form in her throat as her words became choked. Axel put his hands down and looked at her as shock and confusion swept across his face.

"God, you're all still the same! I however, am not. I refuse to be your little 'pet'." Great. Now tears were falling and she felt weak… again. Silence filled the room as both captive and adversary stared at the ground.

"Naminé, I promise I didn't mean it like that! Wait! What do you mean by 'been through'?"

"Just forget it." She turned and walked towards her room, slamming the door behind her as she slumped to the ground in a heap of tears.

* * *

Axel simply watched her leave as the wheels in his head began working over time. Normally he would've joked about the situation, claiming it was an accident or something. However, he didn't expect for her to freak out. He also didn't expect to hear what he did.

His mind raced back to Castle Oblivion, churning over the words Naminé had just said. He couldn't remember ever touching her that way. He hardly even spoke to the girl, save for a few smart remarks, but those were never perverted in anyway. It could only mean one person. Marluxia.

Had Marluxia abused her? He always had a suspicion, but never would he actually confront the fellow Organization member about it. Vexen had strictly forbidden it when she was put on the project. She was off-limits and they all knew damn well. But, Marluxia… had he crossed the boundary? With an innocent little girl like Naminé? How could he have not known that this was going on? Then he remembered that he never really interacted with the memory witch. He only let her go in the end to watch the plan unfold. He never took the time to ask or care what was going on.

That's all it ever was at the Castle. Just watching and waiting with amusement… never asking. Anger that he couldn't place began to pump through his veins at the thought of Marluxia touching her, and also at himself… not saying a word, or even questioning the Graceful Assassin. He had no idea what she had gone through and he just crossed a line she'd probably been scared of anyone ever crossing again after Marluxia. It must've been hell for her. She really did hate all of them, didn't she? She sure had the right to.

Sighing, Axel picked up the bag of grapes and walked over to her door, careful not to make a noise. He was pretty sure she wouldn't let him in that way. He resorted to using a portal, making his way into the room to find her leaning against the very door he had decided not to open. Naminé was clearly oblivious to the fact that he had even come in, her body shaking with each sob that escaped her lips. Axel walked over and sat down beside her.

Words weren't spoken, but he let his presence become known with a comforting massage on her back. The redhead wasn't used to dealing with emotions, so he felt awkward with the gesture. Naminé looked up with blood shot eyes and a trembling lip.

"Naminé, I… I didn't know. If I did, I would've never…"

"You don't understand what it was like." She stopped him, causing him to look down in shame.

"Why didn't I know about it?"

"I figured you did."

"If I knew, he wouldn't have gotten away with it. The superior will know about this, Naminé, I promise that. Marluxia will be punished for it." He replied, trying to keep calm.

"Xemnas knows." She whispered.

"He knows? Well then why the hell hasn't he done anything about it! He can't possibly know!"

"Vexen found out when Marluxia confessed to attempting to take over the Organization... and Vexen told Xemnas. He didn't care. End of story."

"No, not 'end of story', you were raped and Marluxia shouldn't just get away with it!"

"Nobodies don't have the heart to care, Axel." She said, ending the discussion, tears slipping from her eyes once again. Axel didn't know what to say. He didn't suspect her of lying. The phrase she just uttered was indication enough that Xemnas didn't care. He wouldn't be surprised if those were the superior's actual words.

The question was… why did he care? She was just the means to an end right? Then why should he even care what happened years ago? And since when would he have the 'heart' to care? These questions only caused more confusion and frustration. He was about to ask her more about the situation in hopes of finding some sort of answer, when he felt something soft press against his chest. Axel looked down to see Naminé wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head, causing blonde locks to brush against his bare upper body.

* * *

Naminé had no idea why she would do such a thing. Especially to someone who had just kissed her without permission. However she felt at ease with Axel, as well as closure. It felt good to finally tell someone what had happened to her during her captivity at Castle Oblivion. It was nice that someone believed her, even if it was Axel. Someone that actually believed it was wrong. Everyone in the Organization claimed she was being dramatic, but Axel felt different. He agreed with her! Finally, he understood her pain.

She could tell he was a bit uncomfortable as he shifted awkwardly in her embrace. She probably should have asked if she could hug him, but hey, he kissed her without asking right? He deserved a little payback.

"Naminé?"

"Hmm?"

"I brought you some food." Silence. Her stomach growled to remind her that she was starving. Naminé awkwardly let go as she looked up at him.

"The servant said these were your favorite. She didn't have to be such a bitch about it though." He stated, with a hint of annoyance at the thought of the maid. He reached over for the fallen bag of fruit and handed it to her with a weak smile. She suppressed a smile.

"Don't talk about Miranda that way! She always brought me extra cupcakes at the Castle! She's really nice." Naminé defended as she took the bag and popped one of the grapes into her mouth, savoring the sweet flavor.

"Nice? I wouldn't put it that way, but whatever…" Axel mused as he watched her eat.

"You probably just annoyed her."

"Annoyed her, my ass. She's just an old hag."

"Axel!"

"What?"

"I'm going to tell her you said that."

"Oh yea? I'll tell Yuffie you slept in my bed."

"That made no sense, Axel, whatsoever."

"Why were you sleeping in my bed?"

Silence.

What was she going to say? A bad case of Stockholm Syndrome? That'd go over real well. Naminé didn't answer as she continued to munch on her fruit, focusing on the tiles across the marble floor.

"You didn't answer me." Axel just wasn't going to leave her alone! She huffed and tossed the bag at him, indicating that she was done as she crossed her arms.

"What does it matter?" she asked, hoping he'd let it go.

"Well…you have your own bed, and yet you ended up in mine. How does that work, Naminé?" Axel teased, mimicking her by crossing his own arms.

* * *

Axel was really curious as to why the blonde really was in his bed. She truly had her own; same size, just different color. What made his so special?

"I was testing a theory on how comfortable it was, compared to mine." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. It was typical of Namine to wonder such things. She was always so curious. Before he could retort a reply, she continued speaking.

"And, if it weren't for some certain pyro, I would still be sleeping comfortably in it."

"So sorry to ruin that for you, Princess, but if I can remind you, you leaned in for just a second as I kissed you, whether you noticed it or not." That was the winning statement. Axel: one, Namine: zero…well okay, she got one if you count the blow to his face. But the point was, he was still going to come out on top! Axel smirked as a blush crept up Naminé's cheeks. She obviously didn't know that she had done such a thing.

"Whatever, Axel."

"Great comeback, Naminé." Silence.

"Shut up!"

"Even better comeback." Man, was he on a winning streak.

"Why did you kiss me anyway?" Damn, and that streak was gone, just like that. How in the hell was he going to explain that?

"Well… I… was…" there was a knock on the door. Saved by the bell. Or knock, in Axel's case. He stood up and Namine crawled away so the redhead could open the door.

* * *

"Axel, here, it's from the Superior." Zexion's voice could be heard in a muffle as the blonde curiously tried to see what was going on. In a way, she was disappointed by the interruption. She really wanted to know what Axel was going to say. It would be a complete lie if she said that she wished the kiss would happen. If only it didn't happen during a nightmare.

"Well, well, well…" Axel's voice cut into her thoughts as she stood up by him. On her tiptoes, she still couldn't read the letter, whatever it said.

"What?"

"We're leaving tomorrow, apparently." Her heart sank at the thought. Now the real pain begins.

"I don't want to do this." She groaned as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"I have a feeling that things are going to change."

"What do you mean, Axel?"

"Let's just say, I've had a change of 'heart'."

A/n: Okay, so I hoped you guys enjoyed this! I feel like I failed at this one, but we'll see. It's just very busy times. Look for a new AkuNami story to be updated as well. Thanks for reading. And don't forget to review, if you like. Preferably yes? I think so. XD


End file.
